


【SC】杀意

by asdumbledore



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 情人节小短文存档。世界观与FF7剧情不尽相同。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 1





	【SC】杀意

克劳德提着琴盒悄然无息的从窗户降落在空无一人的天台，天台下的街道里挤满观看神罗庆典人群，而与天台齐平的一千米外是神罗的观礼台。克劳德打开琴盒，他的手指略过正宗六式狙击步枪崭新光亮的枪管，卢法斯赞助的礼物十分符合克劳德的心意。

克劳德觉得用神罗最得意的武器终结神罗的罪恶是最佳选项。

“哦，是正宗六式，你想用它打穿萨菲罗斯那颗银色的头颅吗？”克劳德脑内的声音这样说道。

“不，他不是我们的目标。”克劳德安装好步枪的支架，他的脸贴近瞄准目镜寻找神罗总裁的身影。

萨菲罗斯！萨菲罗斯！

目镜中的人群忽然爆发着海啸般的呼喊，游行队伍最前端的敞篷车站着挥手致意的神罗英雄，克劳德透过目镜看到街边固定机位的摄影转动镜头对准萨菲罗斯的俊脸，道路两边的大屏幕立即出现巨大的萨菲罗斯机械敷衍的微笑。

人们似乎并不介意这样的态度，又或许对英雄的狂热崇拜美化了这样的微笑，清醒的人才看透人们寄托希望在错误对象上的可悲。

“他真可怜啊。”脑内的声音发出感叹。

“你放弃杀萨菲罗斯的念头？居然开始同情。”

“不，你永远无法理解这个复杂的矛盾，克劳德。”声音回复道。

“我没兴趣。”克劳德看到随后出场的神罗总裁扭曲的表情，他猜测庆典主角对于自己亲手缔造的萨菲罗斯狂热感到威胁而妒忌，目镜追踪着神罗总裁金色头发移动。

很快，神罗就要终结他们的统治。

克劳德为这样的想法感到兴奋，手心在不知不觉中已渗出细细的汗珠。他的目镜中再次出现银发将军的身影，钻过手掌的寒风使静候时机的指尖发冷。

“杀了萨菲罗斯，”声音在克劳德的脑内低语，低沉的声波舔舐着他的头皮说道：“你恨他，不是吗？"

“我的任务目标不是萨菲罗斯。”克劳德调整准星，将十字对准神罗总裁。

“说谎，你下不去手，你还爱着他。”

克劳德沉默着没有去反驳脑内的声音，他专注的看着瞄准镜的画面。镜头右侧的萨菲罗斯眼神变得锐利，竖瞳看向克劳德所在的方向，那双绿眼睛带着捕获猎物般满足的光芒。

克劳德瞬间有种被萨菲罗斯看透的错觉，他的手颤抖了一下，准星飘到萨菲罗斯的眉间。

“瞄准他就对了，好孩子。”

“不，我拒绝。”克劳德重新调整准星，食指扣动扳机顺利的将子弹射入神罗总裁发出滔滔不绝无用演讲的胸膛。

枪声过后，人群中发出刺耳的尖叫，神罗总裁底下头看着自己胸口的破洞，面带着难以置信的笑容倒地。观礼台上的卢法斯俯身确认他父亲的身亡，慌作一团的神罗高层没有人注意到萨菲罗斯的消失。

观察到这一切的克劳德尝到令他头晕目眩的喜悦感。

“克劳德——”

克劳德察觉到身后的来者，扭头看到银发将军标志性的黑色风衣，脑内那个低沉的声音似乎变成了二重唱一样呼唤着他。

“我的人偶，我感受到你的爱意，你还爱着我。”

克劳德看着萨菲罗斯无限放大的脸，感受着他的触摸，却无法将词语挤出他僵硬的嘴唇，又或者挪动他的手臂，只能静静的看着萨菲罗斯像带走抱着一个布娃娃那样带走他的僵硬的身体。

在天台的一千米外的观礼台下，人们为匆忙上任的新总裁卢法斯感人话语留下激动的泪水。

**尾声**

“萨菲罗斯！”

穿着过长衬衫的克劳德扑向的萨菲罗斯的怀抱，他低声呼唤着恋人的名字，蓝色亮眼睛在黑暗之中闪闪发光， 比过往多几分肌肉感的腿根攀上萨菲罗斯的腰，并在他的嘴唇上落下一个吻。

“克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯接住克劳德身体，若有所思的看着克劳德无垢的眼睛。

他知道克劳德遗忘了很多事，但那些都不重要，人偶终归只是人偶，必要的时候才是锋利的武器。


End file.
